A Contract To Celebrate
by APIII
Summary: A free "friendship" flashfiction prompt between Adam and Mercury after the events of season 6, requested by RWBY Amino user Ozcar Pines.


_**A Contract to Celebrate**_

**AN: A "friendship" fic between Adam and Mercury after the events of season 6 requested by RWBY amino user Ozcar Pines. Like this or another story I wrote in particular? I'm taking commissions and Kofi Donations and can continue them! Pm me for all discussions! Kofi link, just delete the spaces! Ko - fi apiii3117**

* * *

Adam hissed through gritted teeth as he sat down, taking a moment to breathe through the pain that only served to remind him of Blake with every ache. He'd been doing that a lot, considering he ached all over, not just from the two puncture wounds in his chest but the fall on the way down. Like the animal whose features he bore though, Adam had pulled himself out of the freezing cold waters of the river and dragged himself to go on to survive. He probably would have died if they were any less shocking. Eased the pain, if only enough, to manage the considerable feat.

The mental ramifications of his loss hurt more so than the wounds though. He had been so damned close to showing Blake that her mistakes would catch up to her sooner or later. Had sacrificed too much too early in his attempt for her in hindsight as well. If he had been more patient, he'd still have all the resources of the White Fang at his beck and call to teach her with. Could afford to buy something to eat for himself too instead of relying on the other cold-blooded murderer in the diner.

"You're brooding again." Mercury chastised Adam, raising an eyebrow and silently daring him to argue when he felt the bull faunus' gaze shift to him through the obnoxiously large sunglasses he wore to hide the majority of his scar. It didn't hide it all, but just like faunus oppression, people tended to look away when they caught a glimpse of it and didn't ask any questions.

"And you're being an ass again." Adam retorted, going back to his planning as he ignored the menu Mercury slid in front of him. His anger kept him sharp and focused, not that the grey-haired assassin would understand. Where Adam acted with passion and direction, he went off of whatever he was feeling at the moment and gut instinct. Maybe that was what it took to be a cold-blooded assassin, but it would never be something Adam would be capable of doing, much less wanted. It was the reason the killer was here with him at all, having decided things with Salem were getting a little out of hand when Cinder ended up losing to that blonde from the tournament of all people. So he jumped ship, and happened to see Adam on his way out of the continent in a random town, much to his initial chagrin. If he still had his weapon, he would've completed the set and chopped off his arms too.

"Hi there, here's your coffee, sir." A young looking blonde woman in a uniform said as she hovered over their table, leaning over to quickly refill Mercury's empty mug, smiling at them as she continued. "Are you gentlemen ready to order then?"

"We are," Mercury said easily, flashing her an easier smile that was all dazzling teeth, "I'll have the three egg breakfast with fruit and sourdough toast, and get my grumpy friend here the same. That'll be all, darling." He said, dismissing her with a wink, only to be met my Adam's lovely sneer.

"You shouldn't play with people's emotions so trivially." It struck a nerve, one that he would have ignored a few months ago, back when he was a little less unhinged.

"Oh, so _now _it's alright to tell each other what they shouldn't do. But when I try to tell you it's a mistake to go after what's her face again by yourself, all I get is a pouty face and the silent treatment the rest of the day." Mercury said languidly, his voice gratingly loud considering the nature of the conversation and their surroundings. He was careless like that. Annoying and idiotic, Adam did his best to ignore him entirely, unable to stop his lips from twitching into a frown despite himself.

The walking annoyance didn't take the hint, merely shrugging his shoulders before grabbing his mug and loudly slurping on the steaming coffee, content to let his gaze wander over the other customers of the diner until their food arrived, once again shamelessly flirting with the waitress, no doubt just to piss him off now that he knew it upset him.

His fork picked at the food before him, eventually starting to eat as he reminded himself that his body would need sustenance to push himself forward if he was going to train and better himself enough to not be made a ridicule of when he eventually found Blake again. He would need to make a lot of lien if he was going to remake Wilt and Blush. Couldn't risk stealing anything and ending up wasting time when he could be hunting Blake. Finishing off the last of the eggs, Adam stared at the second most annoying thing in existence, currently before him.

Mercury was without loyalty, had no passion for what he did, choose to live life in ignorance of the world around him and overall was just one of the mindless humans that he hated almost more than the humans that actively antagonized his people.

It still didn't compare to the raging sun that was his righteous fury for Blake though.

"Your offer. I'll take it." Adam said, the first words of the entire day. In the last three days, actually.

He was the only person he had left in at his disposal. Someone to help provide a source of income. Someone to train with and sharpen his skills. Someone capable of assisting rather than proving a hindrance when the time finally came. Because if Blake had taught him one thing, it was that friends could make all the difference.

"I'm glad you're seeing things my way." Mercury said with a smirk, waving over the waitress as ordered a celebratory dessert. They had a new contract to celebrate, after all.


End file.
